warframefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Factions
The factions in WARFRAME are the civilizations and groups fighting for supremacy in the solar system; their conflict is the backdrop of the game's missions. Because nothing in the game indicates an alien origin of any faction (save for Sentient), it is assumed that they all are (or once were) human. The only playable faction are the . Other factions such as the , the , the , the and the are presented as adversaries, while the and the are mostly neutral, but can act as allies or enemies to the Tenno. Tenno Grineer have expanded their vile empire from Earth outward to all sectors of the solar system. Once the Grineer rediscovered cloning technology, they seized control of Earth through sheer numbers. While they may be at the height of power, the Grineer army is in bodily decay and their features are increasingly primitive as a result of continuous cloning. As such, the Grineer are forced to use technology as a crutch for their genetic deterioration. An ideology of hate and discrimination towards the Tenno continues to drive the Grineer forward in the face of inevitable dissolution. |Warframe Official Website}} Corpus are a dominating proto-corporation of humans that maintain and operate the trade routes of the Solar Rails. They are rarely seen by others and are better known for the robot proxies that serve for them. The social structure of the Corpus is said to reflect ancient mercantile guilds from the Old Earth. Their production methods blend technology and ritual, in-part, because the ancient Orokin materials they use are inscrutable to them. They control the entire supply chain of goods that flow through the solar system. The Corpus view Orokin artifacts as resource to be exploited for profit− at any cost.|Warframe Official Website}} Infested The are an Invasion force that consists of beasts created by an all consuming sentient virus, morphing the other factions of the game into hideous creatures. The majority of Infested appear to be former Corpus Crewmen or Grineer Lancers, however they are also speculated to originate from failed Tenno experiments, hinted at by J3-Golem asking the Tenno, "Why do you destroy us? We are your flesh," yet, have also been hinted at by several references to a "Technocyte Virus" in some missions. Most Infested do not have any significant ranged combat ability. Orokin The were a civilization that ruled over the solar system in the past. They built technological masterpieces that rival present-day technology. During a war with what became known as the "Sentients", the Orokin created the Technocyte Virus as a way to combat them. Very little information remains on what their goals may have been. Although the Orokin are assumed to be gone, their technology remains, including advanced AI that capture intruders that enter their towers, turning them into slaves for the defense of the tower through mind-controlling headpieces. They are simply referred to as the Corrupted. Sentient The s are a civilization that were the Orokin's enemies in the Old War. Infamously little is known about this group, being the most obscure part of the lore of WARFRAME, but from their name it is presumable that they could feel and perceive things. The faction is first officially introduced in Update 17 with the Sentient drone Oculyst in the Quest Natah. Syndicates Syndicates are groups of interest operating throughout the Origin System separate from the Corpus, Grineer, and the Tenno. These groups have their own ideologies and goals regarding the fate of the system, with some inevitably in disagreement with at least one other syndicate, though alliances between said syndicates exist. Wild With the introduction of the Grineer Settlement, a new neutral enemy type can be found in the desert tilesets. The Desert Skates are the first enemy type to be introduced as these wild life forms, which are generally hostile towards all other factions. The Feral Kubrow being the second, are found on Earth. In the Codex, this faction is listed as both "Wild" or "Neutral". Enemy List The complete list of enemies can be found in the Codex. Players can complete their own Codex archive by scanning enemies using a Codex Scanner or a Helios with Investigator equipped. Each Codex profile consists of various information about the enemy such as lore, vulnerabilities and Mod drops. See Also *Enemy Behavior, including tips and tricks on how to know your enemy. References de:Fraktionen __NOEDITSECTION__